


Rage

by Thunder_roses



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Kirishima, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_roses/pseuds/Thunder_roses
Summary: Everyone gets mad at some point and that's okay some people rarely get upset those people you never want to piss off.Kirishima was one of those people.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 229





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’ve been meaning to finish this for a while lol. I hope you enjoy! I’m still learning how to write a good fic so please be kind.

It had been a tough week so far and on top of that Kirishima had not been sleeping well, with all of that together he was a mixture of emotions ready to pop.  
Regardless of the harsh week, Kirishima did his best to stay positive and keep his bright sharp smile.  
One person, on the other hand, had a very mischievous way of letting out their frustrations. Monama had his sights on the redhead grinning over plots to try to bring him down and feel as tired as everyone else. It wasn't fair that 1-a acted so much better than him and especially to still be happy and smiling after this week was like spitting in his face. 

Lunch came around and the blond made his move. He strutted over to the table Kirishima was seated with his friends and his not-so-secret crush.  
Grinning Monama leaned over his shoulder, ”Hey, 1-a’s sunshine, how's your day going?” he asked as innocently as he could.

”Uh, It's going pretty good.” Kirishima replied not looking back at him. The rest of the table rolling their eyes or just completely ignoring him as they continued to talk to one another and eat.

“You know I heard that you have a crush on one loud blond in your class,” he said a little too loud. Kirishima paused mid-bite. His face going to a neutral expression as he placed his chopsticks down.  
Mina knew Kirishima the best and knew that he was not having it. She waved her hand at the intruder of their once peaceful lunch. 

”Buzz off!” She said as she tried waving him away.

Ignoring her the copycat continued.  
”You know it's not very manly of you to keep a crush a secret, ” he leaned closer to the redhead. Kirishima tensed but his face stayed neutral. Staring straight listening to the 1-b asshat.  
The others at the table had stopped when they heard that. Denki, Sero, and Mina all trying to shoo him away. Bakugou had stopped eating and was Angrily looking at the copycat student. 

“Another thing that’s very unmanly of you is having a crush on a boy! Everyone knows fag-“  
He was interrupted by a loud bang as the red-head stood so fast his chair fell back.  
Monoma blinked in surprise as Kirishima looked at him with such dark eyes it scared the blond.  
Who knew the always smiling sunshine was capable of such a scary look.  
Kirishima squared his shoulders as he started walking towards him.  
The blond fell in fear as the red-head got closer.  
Kiri’s hands hardened as he grabbed the blond by the shirt.

“You wanna finish that sentence?” He growled as he threw him back down on the ground.

Everyone had stopped and was staring as this all played out.  
No one had seen Kirishima mad ever. They didn’t know what to do let alone think.  
Mina and Denki tried telling him to calm down and come sit back down but he ignored them.  
He raised his fist back getting ready to land a blow as the blond sheepishly looked up and said, “You wouldn’t hit me”

“Wanna bet?”  
Kirishima replied as he swung his arm aimed at the blonds face.  
He landed the blow and brought his arm back to swing again but was stopped by someone grabbing his elbow.  
Expecting it to be a teacher he looked back with a snarl.

“Fucking stop it, Shitty hair!” Bakugou yelled pulling on his arm.

Kirishima looked back at the 1-b student who’s nose was now bleeding. He growled as he tried punching him again but was yanked back by his friend.

“Kirishima!” The explosive blond screamed trying to hold him back but the red-head was struggling against his hold still glaring at the copycat.

“Fuckin- EIJIROU!”  
With that Kirishima stopped. He blinked as if to blink away the anger and realized what he did.  
His body went slack as he slid to his knees. Tears forming in his eyes.  
Bakugou slid down next to him.

“I...I didn’t...I couldn’t stop.” Kirishima whispered looking at his hands.  
“Come on.” Bakugou whispered back pulling him up with him. 

The cafeteria was silent still staring at the scene that just played before them. Shocked at the anger they all saw on their always smiley friend.  
Kendou and Tetsu were picking up Monama to take him to Recovery Girl as Bakugou started walking out with his best friend.

Bakugou brought Kirishima to the bathroom, luckily it was empty. 

“What the fuck Ei?” The blond exclaimed.  
Kirishima looked at him with shock.  
“I didn’t mean to! My mind went blank and then I just... fuck.” He sighed the last part leaning on a sink.

“You can’t just lose it and start a fight like that!” Bakugou whisper yelled.

Kirishima looked at him in disbelief.  
“You’re kidding me! You do that all the time!” 

“Whatever. Don’t fucking worry about that asshole.”

Kirishima started to tear up.  
“Fuck what’s wrong? Did I say something bad?” Bakugou asked worriedly.

“No...I just feel bad that I did that.”

“Yeah well he deserved it. He can’t talk to you like that. Trying to call you that word. Fuckin pisses me off.” 

As the red-head whipped a tear away the bathroom door was slammed open.  
“Kirishima! Come here right now!” Aizawa growled making the two boys jump in surprise. 

\- - -

Kirishima had gotten detention and was not allowed to leave the dorms for two days. His moms also called him and told him he was grounded and would not be receiving allowance for a month.  
He had went and apologized to Monama who had a broken nose and bruised upper lip.  
He still felt horrible for what he did but he was thankful for Bakugou being able to pull him back to his senses.


End file.
